May I have this dance?
by MercutioTheBrave
Summary: So we are all familiar with the story of Romeo and Juliet but what if just maybe Romeo wasn't the only one to fall in love that night. What if Mercutio too found that one girl he couldn't live without. This is my interpretation of how that may have happened.


May I have this dance?

The ballroom was beaming with people of all styles. Dresses of all styles and colors lined the groups. Men in suits dotted the pack. Masks covered their faces; the eyes were the only thing that showed through, the eye, the gateway to the soul. As the music started the decorated figures shifted and moved till they shifted to dancing. Suit with a dress, man paired with a woman. Blues, greens, reds, purples, pinks, oranges, every color imaginable blended in this room in complete harmony.

As the night progressed one lone girl was singled out. Her short hair and scarlet colored mask was offset by the short black dress she wore, the red ribbon around her waist the same scarlet color. The mask couldn't hide the beauty of her light green/blue eyes. The gold trim on her mask curved around her face like wing of an angel. She was different, the way she moved, so calm and smooth, like a ballerina who had lost her partner.

Around her the music played, people danced, and the night wore on. Silently she stood knowing no one would ask her to dance. She could feel as the music filled her soul with passion. Softly she closed her eyes and in her mind she released the song inside of her and danced to the music that empowered her. Each step was so adequately planned out and the routine was flawless. So desperately she wished to dance for those around her. To show them she was worth something.

A voice asking her to dance made her open her eyes and realize someone was truly there. Politely he offered her his hand. His blond hair fell gently around his blue and black mask, which so evenly fit his face. Sweetly his mouth smiled and filled the out casted girl with a feeling of warmth. Shyly the girl smiled and looked at her feet as her faced turned red, she was blushing for the first time in a long time, and gingerly she took his hand allowing him to lead her to an open area. As another song started to play he gently placed his hand on her waist and together they danced, evenly and smoothly with the rhythm of the music.

With one spin the girl's soul took flight, the ballerina inside of her took control. Grace and beauty filled her body and expanded through her dancing. As quickly as she started she stopped fearing the man who had asked her to dance would turn and leave her to be alone again. Instead he took her hand and danced with her, matching each of her steps with the same grace and beauty.

Together they were divine, without them even knowing the others had stopped to watch as their flawless routine unfolded with the ballet of music. Every spin, jump, movement was gently executed as if they had practiced for years before. Hand in hand, their bodies seemed to be in complete unison. With every up and down the music ran through, every note that was played, the couple danced matching steps and creating an overwhelming feeling of joy.

Inside the girl's soul smiled, as the man seemed to give her hope. Together their souls connected, through their dance time seemed to stop, and the world around them disappeared. For once the girl felt needed and wanted, accepted, for who she was, and loved for it. Proving to her mind that she wasn't what people called or made her out to be, a defect and out cast. But he was different, he didn't believe what the others said, he wanted to know who she truly was, and once he found out he didn't want to back down or leave her standing alone any longer.

In his eyes she was more than just another girl, she was a trapped butterfly just waiting for someone to set her free. So he would be the one to show her someone cared. That she deserved to be free. In his arms she was, she felt the weight of her world lift from her shoulders and for once she was confident in herself. All it took was one person's kindness to prove to her that she was worth something.

As the music cascaded to an end the man bowed, in response the girl curtsied with the same smoothness as her dancing before. Standing upright the man once again took her hand and held it up proudly as their audience applauded. No longer was she shy, she was proud. Her smile showed it and his smile comforted her. Together they danced the night away, stunning those who watched as their worlds united.


End file.
